


[伏黛双性转]昆仑奴

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 红楼梦 | Dream of the Red Chamber (Opera)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 双性转
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/林黛玉
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 其他短篇





	1. Chapter 1

“听说林大人家夫人病了？”

“唉，本来身体就不好，这病又来的急，昨儿晚上人就没了，这不家里乱了套了嘛。”

“没了？那您这汤药是为谁买的？”

“嗨，还能有谁，那没了妈的可怜孩子呗。可怜这林公子，年纪这么小，几天几夜不合眼地在亲娘跟前侍奉汤药，老天爷却不开眼非要带林夫人走，林公子过于哀痛，旧病复发啦。”

“唉，真真可怜啊。”

“可不是嘛，求老天爷保佑，派个神医来，让这孩子早点好起来才是。”

林岱宇这一病就是一个月，反反复复，缠缠绵绵，让林如海担忧不已。

他年已五旬，膝下只有这一子，林家唯一的根苗，撒出去多少银钱，请了多少名医也没办法，只说林公子忧思过度，乃是心病。

林如海这里发愁，正好贾家的书信到了，贾母听说女儿去了，怕外孙年纪小无人照顾，商量着接岱宇去外祖家住上些日子。

想到京城名医众多，也免得岱宇在家睹物思人，林如海立刻安排下人手，准备送岱宇入京。

贾府那边得了准信儿，也浩浩荡荡派人来接。虽是千里之行，一路倒也顺利。

到了贾府，拜见过贾母，少不得心肝肉儿的哭一场，贾母打量着这个外孙，只觉得丰神俊秀，兰芝玉树，一点不比自家那个孙子差，又念及女儿早逝，他孤苦无依，贾母重点对凤姐千叮咛万嘱咐，恨不得把心都掏给小岱宇。

凤姐把这事儿给了贾琏，安排好岱宇的食宿，贾琏跟岱宇也熟了，他最是圆滑，立刻跟岱宇套近乎：“京城不比别处，你该再采买几个小厮下人才是。平时怎么也得出去逛逛，你身边那个雪言，胳膊没有毛笔粗，这能保护主家吗？最近京城里流行养昆仑奴，一个个长得夜叉鬼一般，带出去不知道多威风，我带兄弟去看看？”

岱宇年纪小，听着昆仑奴这名字新奇，立刻就应了贾琏，两人带足了家仆，岱宇带足了银钱，打着探访名医的旗号，到了人伢子的所在。

官卖私卖也分三六九等，昆仑奴没有官卖，但非达官贵人也买不起。这人伢子的宅院布置得十分富丽豪华，看上去一点不像下九流的场所。

屋内温度尚可，岱宇还是没脱披风，他身子不算大好，怕着了风。

可跟贾琏刚坐下，还没看到昆仑奴，就听到后面一片喧哗：“那丫头又跑了，你们到底是怎么锁门的？”然后是嘈杂的脚步声，似乎是在抓什么人。

帘门一挑，足足进来十几个人，都拿着手腕粗细的棍子和铁链，凶神恶煞，气势汹汹，他们看见了岱宇，立刻嘀咕起来，还对着岱宇指指点点。

贾琏顿时就怒了，一把把茶杯拂到了地上，大声冷笑：“原来这是个强盗窝，不知应天府是干什么吃的，这样的一群强盗不拿，难道要等着犯了案子才来查？”

那群人不过是一群打手，搜一个逃跑的丫头不着，因岱宇长的俊秀多看了几眼，就被贾琏扣上这么大一个帽子，老板立刻出来又是作揖又是赔不是。

贾琏怎么敲竹杠不提，岱宇听到人声嘈杂已经烦了，他招呼雪言往外走，贾琏看了看他也没拦，岱宇不在他有些话就更敢说了。

上了轿子，岱宇这才说话：“甭藏了，出来吧。”

他的披风里钻出一个娇小的女孩，看年纪跟岱宇差不多，六七岁的样子，头发不长，模样极其标致，虽然是黑发黑眼，却不似中原人士。

“你得跟我说实话，他们为什么抓你，要不我把你送回去。”岱宇虽然年纪小，脑子却不糊涂。刚刚这女孩藏在桌子下面，对着岱宇打手势，加上那群人凶神恶煞的，对着岱宇指指点点，岱宇看了心生厌恶，也怕女孩落在他们手里没有好下场，便把女孩藏在披风里带了出来。

“送我回去我还逃，”女孩一双眼睛透着狠辣，“我下次半夜逃，顺手割了他们的狗头。”她的发音不太标准，但话却说得清清楚楚。

“你一个女孩子家家，别动不动就喊打喊杀，你是被拐了，还是被家里卖了？这地方不是卖昆仑奴的吗？”岱宇也不懂人口贩卖这种事，只以为女孩家里穷，被父母卖了，毕竟他的小厮雪言就是这么来的。

“我是被他们抓来的。”女孩凶狠地说，“我原来住在伦敦一家孤儿院里，那里的修女不给我吃饭，我想找我的家人，就偷偷溜了出来，躲到了一艘船上，后来船开了，把我拉到了这里，我在船上又生了病，要不是这样他们怎么可能抓住我？”

这些话有一半岱宇听不懂，他沉吟了一下：“也就是说，你被拐了，他们准备把你卖了，所以你逃跑了。”

“差不多吧，”女孩眼珠转了转，上上下下打量岱宇，感觉这个少爷挺有钱的，“你要把我送回去吗？”

“既然你是被拐的，那当然不能送你回去，你的家在哪里，我托人送你回去。你走丢了，你妈妈不知道多担心。”岱宇叹了口气。

“我妈妈死了。”女孩垂下头低声说。

岱宇眼眶一热，差点哭出来，他哽了一下：“我妈妈也是。”

“我都没有见过我妈妈。”女孩眨了眨大眼睛，“有妈妈的感觉是什么样呢？”

岱宇默不作声想了很久，抬起发红的眼睛：“便是天踏了，也不害怕。”

女孩露出羡慕的表情，轻轻叹了口气。

不知是不是同病相怜，岱宇把女孩带回了贾府，管事嬷嬷以为是林少爷新买回来的丫鬟，一问名字听不懂，便直接起了新名字，调教了几日规矩，送到了岱宇屋里当粗使丫鬟。

但这个粗使丫鬟太不守本分，一见到岱宇就两眼放光。

“少爷！”不管有没有人，先扑过去。

“啊……你是那天的——”岱宇见女孩干净整齐了很多，心里也挺高兴。

“汤，你叫我汤汤就好。”新起的雅致名字被她丢到了脑后，只是扯着岱宇让他叫她汤汤。

“没规矩！”岱宇身边的丫鬟被她气的牙痒痒。

岱宇这次进京，仆人带的并不多，贾母赏了他几个丫鬟，但谁也没有汤汤手腕高明，虽然她年纪小，但很快几个大丫鬟都被她指挥得团团转，她自己反而跟个小姐一样，整日围着岱宇转。

其实晚上她本该睡在外面厅里地板上，可她偏要睡在少爷床上。

不过岱宇年纪尚小，嬷嬷们还没在意丫鬟这事。几个大丫鬟乐得清闲，也不管他们。

岱宇入睡困难，总爱做噩梦，汤汤便给他讲她看过的童话故事，王子和公主，骑士与恶龙，听得岱宇十分着迷，没了汤汤简直没办法睡觉。

同时，自从有了汤汤缠着，岱宇的身体就一天好过一天，但大家都以为是京城哪位神医医术高超，

“你的故事真好听，”某天半夜，岱宇迷迷糊糊地说，“要是能一直讲给我听就好了。”

“那也简单，”汤汤在他身边躺下，“我听别的姐姐说，通房大丫鬟就是一直陪着少爷睡的，以后等我们大了，我就做你的通房大丫鬟，一直给你讲故事，好不好？”

“好，”岱宇迷迷糊糊都说，两个孩子手拉着手睡着了，哪知道天下没有不散的宴席。


	2. Chapter 2

跟着岱宇，汤汤学写字学作画，她也乖觉地不出岱宇院门，驯服几个老妈子和大丫鬟对她来说根本不在话下，几年下来倒也相安无事。

岱宇住在贾府自然躲不开宝玉，两人一起入学，贾府的西席自然是好的，林如海也算是清流一派，有自己的门路，托朋友给岱宇找了其他大儒，贾政也嘱咐宝玉跟着去上课。

两人性格天真烂漫也算投契，没那么多心眼，宝玉性子痴顽，喜欢漂亮人物，嘴甜拉的下架子，也爱跟岱宇玩。

只是某日宝玉来院子里找岱宇，无意中见到了乱闯的汤汤，立刻发了痴，要吃她嘴上胭脂。

我们汤小姑娘的眉毛都快飞出额头了，她伸手就扭住了宝玉凑过来的脸：“好大的狗胆，要吃我的胭脂？别说我没涂，就是涂了轮得到你吗？也不看看我是谁的人？”

宝玉哪见识过这样厉害的阵仗，顿时吓得想哭，可又不愿意在岱宇面前丢了脸。

“好了好了，快撒手，”岱宇赶紧上前劝架，“宝二哥跟你玩笑呢，他没见过你逗逗你而已。”

“那也是不成的，”汤汤松了手，警惕地瞪着宝玉，“我又不是他家的丫鬟，上来就动手动脚，该打。”

宝玉赶紧给汤汤作揖：“是我唐突了，但姐姐真的没涂胭脂？那嘴上的颜色煞是好看。”

汤汤立刻“吧唧”在岱宇脸上亲了一口：“当然没有。”她年纪虽小，五官明艳，嘴唇粉嫩嫣红，眉毛浓黑纤长，根本不用雕饰就异常动人了。

“没规矩！”岱宇瞪她，她也只是得意地笑，论跟岱宇亲近，谁也迈不过去她去。

但谁也没想到，这一场小闹剧，引来了后面一大堆麻烦。

虽然只是轻轻一扭，汤汤手劲儿不小，宝玉脸上却留了指痕，当晚袭人就发现了，追着宝玉逼问，宝玉开始不说，困的快睡着了，被袭人几句话诳了出来。

“世界上居然还有这样张狂的丫头，就算是林哥儿的人，也不能这样欺侮我们家哥儿吧？”袭人气的发抖，第二天就把这事儿禀告了王夫人。

王夫人本来就恨丫头妖冶掐尖，何况还敢动宝玉，气的差点晕过去，立刻命令婆子去岱宇院里把汤汤捉来。

几个五大三粗的婆子跑到岱宇院里抓“瑞端（Riddle）姑娘”，几个大丫鬟一问三不知，“瑞端？我们院里可没有这么一位，谁叫瑞端，你们知道吗？”

大家一起摇头。

原来宝玉偷偷跟岱宇问汤汤名字，岱宇想了想就把嬷嬷给汤汤起的大名告诉他了，可惜整个院子也没人管汤汤叫“瑞端”，几个婆子无功而返，气的王夫人喝了几碗参汤才抗住晕。

但岱宇屋子里“模样极标志”的小丫鬟只有汤汤一个，王夫人再次派人去，在院子里碰了个正着，婆子们眼前一亮，不用怀疑，就是她。

白天岱宇正在上学，汤汤在院子里跑来跑去，还是被婆子们抓住了。

押到王夫人那里，几个婆子就要按汤汤下跪，按了几下都没按下去。

汤汤没给任何人跪过，一般有这种场合她就躲了，岱宇问起来，她就说她是西洋人，跪不下去。

撩起长裤给岱宇看膝盖：“看，我长得跟你不一样。”

她的腿雪白修长，闪着银光，岱宇看了半天也看不出所以然，倒是自己脸越来越红，也就随她去。

但王夫人可不是岱宇，她哪能允许丫鬟在她面前站着，桌子一拍就要发难，可身侧的大花瓶立刻炸了，膝盖上狮子猫也炸开了尾巴，小丫鬟们尖叫起来，屋子里乱成一团。

等他们回过神来，汤汤又跑了，王夫人的院子特别大，躲一个小女孩哪能那么容易找到，一群婆子疯了一样里里外外找，汤汤躺在屋顶上，觉得有点晒，不过还好是冬天，不至于被晒成咸鱼。

她会飞，飞得不高，开始觉得自己很特别，但岱宇给她讲了传奇故事里的侠客能“日行千里”“撒豆成兵”之后，她也不觉得自己厉害了。

王夫人终于气晕过去了，彩霞好一个掐人中，才缓过一口气来。

但他们抓不着汤汤，总能抓到岱宇。今天一放学岱宇就被王夫人“请”了去，让他把汤汤交出来。

“这样妖精似的东西，原也不该跟着哥儿们，听嬷嬷说也是来了京城才采买的，怕是走了眼，舅母做主给你撵出去算了。”

“不知道汤——瑞端做了什么事情惹了舅母，她不是中原人士，官话也是才说得通，希望舅母大人大量不要责怪。”

“既然到了府里，就要守府里的规矩，倘若谁都跟她一般，妖妖调调，那成什么体统？你自然是个好孩子，惯不能跟这样的蹄子多亲近。”王夫人冷冷地说。

“但瑞端在本地没有家人，舅母撵她出去，她年纪尚小，怎样自保？”岱宇急了，他好不容易从人伢子处把汤汤救出来，怎么能眼看着她再被送回去？可舅母一副不依不饶的样子，他能护她几时？

“那就配了小厮，你手下的雪言跟她年纪差不多，若是不行，院子里那么多小厮，哪一个也配得。”王夫人笑了，林家哥儿越护说明她做的越对，幸亏自己发现得早，否则林家哥儿早晚被那个妖精勾引坏了。

一想到把汤汤配人，岱宇心里就一阵难受，他干脆不说话，期望汤汤不要被婆子们找到。

婆子们自然找不到汤汤，这时候天也黑了，王夫人只好让岱宇回去，一切明天再议。

晚上也没有汤汤的消息，岱宇翻来覆去睡不着，怕她被抓，又怕她夜里掉进哪个井里。

“少爷，”灰头土脸的汤汤不知道从哪里钻了进来，往他怀里扑，“他们抓不住我，你可别不要汤汤呀。”

“你这是——藏哪里去了？”岱宇又是高兴又是心疼，他摸摸汤汤的小脸，让她藏好，叫丫鬟打洗澡水来。

好在汤汤洗完了澡又变得雪白，她穿好了衣服，坐在床边晾头发。

“舅母怕是容不下你了，今后你打算怎么办？我央求琏二哥给你寻个住处？住在外面也比东躲西藏好。”岱宇帮她梳头，汤汤的头发黑的发亮，带着淡淡的香味。

“那你怎么办？我岂不是天天见不到你了？”汤汤凑到岱宇身边，“我又不是这里人，要不是你我早就走了。”

心里有一点点甜慢慢化开，岱宇看着汤汤：“我也舍不得你……”

“那就别说这种话，他们抓不到我，我就不走，我还得给你讲故事呢。”汤汤凑近岱宇蹭蹭他的脸，他们相依为命几年了，那份感情早就不一样了。

贾府那些蠢婢自然抓不到汤汤，但总有人能抓住她。汤汤虽然不记得她的生日了，但有人记得。

她十一岁了。

只需要一个混淆咒，邓布利多就坐在了贾府的客厅里。


	3. Chapter 3

一僧一道眉毛一皱，不好，城南妖气冲天。

不过，那是妖气吗？颜色不太对吧。

不管什么颜色，这气好强大，要不要管?

算了，先把饭吃完。

邓布利多给了贾政一张白纸，贾政立刻挥挥手让家仆带邓布利多去岱宇的院子，表示那是岱宇的老家人。

老家人长得也够奇怪的，家仆看着邓布利多赤褐色的长头发，觉得这应该这个野道士，来打秋风来了。

岱宇今天休沐在家，早晨醒了汤汤就已经不在身边了，她机灵得很，早早的走，晚晚的来，倒像是志怪小说里的妖精。

正在书桌前写字，紫鹃来了，说贾政的小厮带来一个老家人，“那人头发胡子都是红的，看上去好吓人，哥儿认得吗?舅老爷怎么什么人都让带进来?”

岱宇寻思父亲最近的书信也没提过老家要来人，他疑惑地去了花厅，邓布利多皱着眉喝丫鬟上的茶，味道苦得他皱眉头。

“你好。”邓布利多说着伸出了手，他似乎并没有语言障碍。

岱宇目瞪口呆地看着他，不知道他伸手是什么意思。

“我叫阿不思·邓布利多。我给你写过一封信，请求跟你见面，但你似乎没收到。”邓布利多温和地说。

那只猫头鹰早被巡夜的嬷嬷打了出去，至今还没养好伤。

“所以您不是从老家来的，请问您有什么事吗？”岱宇觉得他可能是个骗子，态度变得僵硬起来。

“我来这里，是想跟你商量汤——你似乎管她叫汤汤，我们给她安排了一个前程。”邓布利多说。

“你是他的亲人？什么前程?”岱宇警惕地问，汤汤说她没有亲人了。

“不，我是一位教师，”邓布利多说，“我来请汤汤小姐到我们学校去念书。”

“念书?”岱宇愣了一下，没想到居然是这么一件事，念书是好事啊，汤汤很聪明，他教过她，她去念书一定会学的很好，但问题还是要问。

“是什么学校?你们怎么会对汤汤感兴趣呢？”

“校名叫霍格沃茨，我们认为她具有我们寻找的一些素质。”邓布利多点头，“我想你应该知道她不同寻常，而她一出生，我们学校就把她的名字记录在案——”

“是的，她不同寻常，”岱宇微笑起来，一双眼睛亮晶晶的看着邓布利多，“我想您不是坏人。”

已经准备好了混淆咒的邓布利多被眼前这双纯净的眼睛震了一下，他看到了纯洁的心理，里德尔居然得到了这人的肯定，邓布利多忽然对那位素未谋面的学生好奇了起来。

似乎感觉到了异样，汤汤不知道从什么地方窜了出来，挡在岱宇面前，凶巴巴地看着邓布利多:“你是什么人?来干什么?”

“汤汤，别这么咄咄逼人，这位是邓布利多先生，他来接你去读书。”岱宇温和地拍拍汤汤的手。

“我不信，他不是王夫人请来的什么可疑人物吧?把我骗出去卖掉。老头，说实话!”最后三个字她说得凶狠，眼神狠狠地盯着邓布利多的眼睛，似乎想从他眼睛里发现说谎的痕迹。

第一印象，不太好。邓布利多皱眉。

“里德尔小姐，我是邓布利多教授，我在一所名叫霍格沃茨的学校里工作。我来邀请你到我的学校——你的新学校去念书，如果你愿意的话。当然啦，如果你不愿意去，也没有人会强迫你——”

“我倒想看看谁敢！”汤汤轻蔑地说，轻轻倚在岱宇身边，好像保护又好像倚靠。

“别这样，我觉得邓布利多先生不是坏人，”岱宇拍了拍像炸毛猫咪的汤汤。

她看了他一眼，小声说:“我不走的嘛——”

“读书呀，你不是最想读书的吗？”岱宇拍拍她，“邓布利多先生说因为你有本事……”

“是的，霍格沃茨是一所魔法学校，你是一名女巫。”邓布利多说。

汤汤呆住了，她的目光快速地轮番扫视着岱宇和邓布利多，似乎想得到岱宇的意见，又似乎想看出邓布利多在撒谎。

“魔法？女巫?”她轻声重复道。

“不错。”邓布利多说。

“我的那些本领，是……是魔法？”她紧张地握紧了岱宇的手指，漂亮的眼睛闪闪发光，“我——我早就知道我与众不同，我早就知道我很特别，我早就知道这里头有点什么。”

“当然，当然，你一直很特别。不过魔法?是法术吗？”岱宇被她握的有点疼，他反手握住她，“所以你以后也可以像聂隐娘一样，做一个剑侠?”

岱宇给她讲过聂隐娘的故事，汤汤抬起头，她的脸透出一种狂热的欣喜:“真的吗?我也可以吗？”她扭头去看邓布利多，“证明给我看，如果我要跟着你学习，那你一定也会魔法。”

她口气还是那么盛气凌人，邓布利多扬起眉毛。

但在邓布利多发难前，岱宇先弹了汤汤脑门一下:“汤汤，你太没礼貌了，你至少要叫一声‘先生’吧?懂不懂尊师重道?”

“可是他还没证明……”

“难道我去找先生学习，也得让他先给我现场做一篇文章我才拜师吗？”

想想岱宇说得对，汤汤立刻玲珑起来，她彬彬有礼地对邓布利多福了一福:“对不起，先生。小女子无礼了，望您恕罪则个。”

邓布利多没说话，他从西服上装的内袋里抽出魔杖，指着墙角一个柜子，漫不经心地一挥，那个柜子立刻着起火来。

岱宇一惊，汤汤顿时跳起来把岱宇挡在身后:“走水了——”

火焰突然消失了，衣柜完好无损。但柜子里传出微弱的咔哒咔哒声。

“那箱子里是不是有些你不该有的东西?霍格沃茨是不能容忍偷窃行为的。”邓布利多对汤汤说。

汤汤瞬间红了脸，她看了一眼岱宇，走过去猛地打开了柜子的门，一只小小的木箱正在不停地晃动，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，她一把打开盖子，看也没看地把里面的东西倒在了地板上。

几只秃笔，小小的旧砚台，泛黄的字帖，几个香包，绣了一个轮廓的鞋垫，还有几条旧汗巾子……它们一离开箱子就不再颤抖了，乖乖地躺在地板上，一动不动了。

看出汤汤发怒了，岱宇缓缓站起身对邓布利多作了个揖:“先生不是本土人士，有些事情怕是不懂。这个院子里的东西只要不出院子，是算不得偷窃的，汤汤是我的贴身丫鬟，收起我的旧物，本来就是她的本分。真要仔细说，这个院子里的一草一木一砖一瓦都是我外祖母家的，但这笔墨纸砚这丫鬟小厮连他们的头发丝儿都是我的，汤汤虽然身契不在我手里，但她也不算外人。邓布利多先生，您教书育人，我很敬佩，但汤汤不是小偷，在我这里，她要什么，只要开口，我都给她，几件旧物算什么稀罕?”

邓布利多没想到岱宇说出这么一番话来，他收起了魔杖，笑了笑，“我只想让汤汤知道，既然选择去霍格沃茨上学，就要守规矩，我们是可以开除学生的，而且魔法部要比我们严格的多——你不能像之前那样乱用魔法，一旦进入我们的世界，就要服从我们的法律。”

“知道了，先生。”汤汤面无表情地说。

“霍格沃茨还给那些需要资助购买课本和校袍的人提供了一笔基金……”邓布利多拿出一个袋子。

“我……”岱宇刚想开口，汤汤就把钱袋拿了过去，仔细地端详起一枚厚厚的金加隆来，看了那金币的古怪样式，岱宇也就不开口了。

“我带来了你的书单和学校用品清单。我可以帮你把东西买齐——”邓布利多说。

“我今天就要跟你走?——额，先生。”汤汤挑起眉毛。

“不必，霍格沃茨九月一日开学，你只需要在这个时间之前到达……”

“那我自己去买东西，不用你跟着，但我该怎么回英国?”

“如果你不跟我走，那我可以给你一个门钥匙，你在九月一日之前握住它就可以到达对角巷了。”邓布利多把装着购物清单的信封递给了汤汤，又告诉了汤汤对角巷的具体路线，然后做了一个门钥匙给她。

该说的话说完了，邓布利多站起身，伸出了手，汤汤没伸手，她又对他福了福，岱宇对邓布利多作了个揖，算是送客。

“再见，汤汤，我们在霍格沃茨见。”随着一声清脆的爆裂声，邓布利多消失了。

一时间屋子里静悄悄的，汤汤瞧着手里的东西，岱宇瞧着汤汤，直到她抬起眼睛，扑进他怀里:“我要走啦，你可不许让其他小丫头上你的床。”

“说的什么疯话!”岱宇连连摇头。

“我可是认真的，”汤汤抬起眼睛，盯着岱宇，“等我上完了学，还做你的通房大丫鬟，你可不许让别人越过我去。”

“好好好，你先去好好上学，不要担心什么，你从我身边出去，盘缠是不用担心的，只是路途遥远……”岱宇细细地跟她讲，倒是把汤汤的离愁别绪冲淡了很多，她想想也觉得九月还早，也就不那么伤感了。

汤汤自顾收拾东西不提，王夫人知道她要走，以为是因为自己，岱宇送走了这妖精，气儿也顺了，头也不疼了。

过了几天，晚上岱宇不知道从哪里摸出一个金镯，套在汤汤手腕上有些许大，他干脆握住汤汤的脚丫，套在了她的脚腕上。

金色的镯子套在雪白的脚踝上，说不出的灿烂夺目。

“这上面有我的名字我老家的地址，回去了要是迷路了，就按上面的地址找回来。”岱宇笑着说。

汤汤撩起裤管看得入迷，嘴巴却不饶人:“我跟你养的鹩哥儿倒是同款待遇，那不成，我也得给你一个记号才行。”

她抬起眼睛，里面似乎有星芒闪动，似是戏谑却又有几分认真。

这记号如此香甜，让岱宇难以招架，那香味绝不是唇上胭脂的味道，他的心跳得如此之快，居然不觉得心慌气短，反而全是欢欣与满足。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不容易啊，写完了

时间说快不快，说慢也不慢，终究还是到了动身的日子，饶是汤汤性格刚强，也半夜偷着哭过，一双大眼睛红红的。

岱宇也怕她远隔千山万水有什么难事，塞了不少细软给她，最后那行李一摇，里面全是金银锭子乱响，不是壮汉都扛不动。

汤汤倒也不推辞，她早就把岱宇当成自己人，自己人还客气什么，自己还不是他的人吗？

“我走啦，你别挂着我，我厉害着呢。”汤汤走过去，抱了抱岱宇，顺走了他的汗巾子 。

“多保重，”岱宇也有些鼻子发酸，此时此刻他才懂什么叫家书抵万金。

汤汤走了的日子变得非常无聊，院子里再也没有那个无法无天又哄得人心软的小姑娘，连房檐下的鹩哥们都有点无精打采。

“汤汤，打，汤汤，哈哈哈哈哈。”鹩哥砸吧砸吧嘴，那声音倒是一模一样，岱宇指挥丫鬟们把这只鹩哥搬进屋里来。

这天半夜，听到鹩哥们乱扑棱翅膀，外间的小丫头一声声尖叫。

“怎么了？”岱宇披衣服起来问。

“夜游神，夜游神！”一个小丫头指着廊下，带着哭腔说。

岱宇仔细看了看，是一只黑色的大鸟，瘫在地上，他挥挥手，“哭什么，一只夜枭而已，怕是疲了，掉到院子里的。”

话音未落，那鸟就一个扭头，嘴上居然叼着一封信，然后又晕过去了。

“夜游神！”小丫头彻底哭开了。

这种精灵神怪鬼的事情，怕是跟汤汤又有关系，岱宇心里一热，急忙去把信拿了过来，把婆子们都吓坏了。

果然是汤汤的信，开头就说“我好想你”，直白得岱宇满脸通红。

原来巫师们是用鸟儿送信这种方式，倒是别致，他赶紧吩咐下去：“你们照顾好那只夜枭，给弄点吃食，鹩哥们吃的就行，别饿着它了。”

婆子们又从垃圾桶里把夜枭捡了回来，飞了半个地球，这猫头鹰累劈叉了。

在信里汤汤絮絮叨叨讲了很多学校里的趣闻，什么会说话的画像，会飞的扫帚，会自己动来动去的楼梯什么的，说她分去了一个什么什么学院，标志是条蛇。

“这学院真真适合我，我就是那知恩图报的小白，你就是那文邹邹的许仙，将来小白蛇嫁给小书生。”汤汤虽然八股文不会做，但话本可是没少看，当然，脸皮一如既往的厚。

岱宇看得心里也是一荡。

那只猫头鹰在贾府好吃好喝养了半个月都不想走了，没事就欺负鹩哥，再去给鹦鹉们献媚，不过岱宇的回信它必须得带回去，看着那厚厚的小纸包，猫头鹰觉得这份工也不怎么样。

其实汤汤的新学期一开始过得不太好，她初来乍到，又是分去了最讲究血统门第斯莱特林，一开始不少世家小姐看不起她，世家少爷又憋着占便宜，但好在岱宇给她带的盘缠极多，日常物件都是好的，那丝绸衫裙精细花纹英女王都未必见过，再加上汤汤手段能力极强，对同学教授八面玲珑，斯莱特林们就收起了轻视她的心。

此时又收到了岱宇的来信，只问她好不好，有什么不足只管说，汤汤心里甜蜜极了。

可谁知这年冬底，岱宇收到家书，林如海身染重疾，写书来特接他回去，岱宇惊得大哭，贾母听了，更加忧闷，只得忙忙的命贾琏打点岱宇起身回南。

这一路路途遥远，岱宇又恐又愁，如果不是父亲身体极其不好，也不能叫他回去。他匆匆给汤汤写了书信，也不知道到了南边那猫头鹰能不能找到地方。

这一边岱宇千里迢迢奔回为林如海侍奉汤药，那一边汤汤收到信便急了，她比岱宇更知人心险恶，林家枝叶不茂，本家无亲无故，林如海是岱宇最后的靠山，如林如海一倒，岱宇年纪尚小，无有功名傍身，只剩偌大家产，还不是群狼环饲？

她揉皱了信纸，立刻往医疗翼跑。

“庞弗雷夫人，我们的魔药，麻瓜用了有效果吗？”她紧张地问。

“当然了，但麻瓜体质不如巫师，所以效果可能没有巫师好。”庞弗雷夫人耸耸肩。

“那，庞弗雷夫人，你能教我治疗魔咒吗？”

庞弗雷夫人很惊讶，学生们可很少愿意学治疗咒，他们更喜欢更刺激的恶咒毒咒黑魔法，这要求可真稀奇，“可你才一年级……”

“我能学会，您看，呼神护卫！”汤汤挥挥魔杖，一只硕大的守护神从她魔杖尖飞了出来，蜿蜿蜒蜒地围着她盘旋。

“这……这是什么？你居然能变出肉身的守护神？”庞弗雷夫人看呆了，“蛇怪？”

“是蛟。”汤汤眯起眼睛，“神秘的东方神奇动物。”

庞弗雷夫人对这个一年级学生立刻刮目相看了 

一年级的汤汤忙了起来，她跟庞弗雷夫人学治疗咒，跟斯拉格霍恩学魔药制作，她极其聪明，学什么一点就通。

当然，怕来不及，她还是从斯拉格霍恩的药柜里偷了几瓶现成的魔药给岱宇寄了过去。

冬去春来，春去夏至，暑假到了，汤汤没收到岱宇的坏消息，这就是好消息。

她揣着满口袋的魔药，去敲邓布利多的门：“教授，我可不能坐霍格沃茨特快，你得送我回去，地址更新了。”

“我以为你要回孤儿院，”邓布利多无语。

“我为什么要回孤儿院？我当然要回我家，”汤汤加重了“我家”这两个字，振振有词地说，“对了，教授，英国魔法部的踪丝，追不到中国去吧？”

邓布利多没想到自己也有成了交通工具的一天，他扭头看凤凰福克斯，福克斯扭头，表示想都别想，我不送她。

不过汤汤的到来给林府造成的震动还是挺大的，她气派非凡，还有个仙风道骨的“外国老道”护送，再加上吃了她的药，林老爷从卧床不起立刻能坐起来了，这不是神仙吧？但也有家人觉得她长得妖里妖气，怕是个妖精。

不过就算是妖精也是救命恩人，何况自家哥儿给她做了包票，说是京城旧识，岱宇怕父亲对汤汤的家世不满，愣是没说汤汤做过自己的丫鬟，只是说她是世外高人。

林如海半信半疑，但那小姑娘的确医术高超，就是那药汤子尝起来古怪些，自己的身体一日好过一日，心里也是一日比一日轻松，至少不会丢下年幼的儿子撒手人寰了。

在林家住了两个月，汤汤倒是很守规矩没去爬岱宇的床，不过两个人行走吃喝都在一处，很是亲密。家里人开始看不惯，后来也就习惯了。

到了九月，新学期开了学，林如海也是大好，汤汤便也又回去霍格沃茨，不过岱宇这次没计划回贾家，世事无常，他还是愿意陪着父亲，林如海也是这个意思，他探花郎出身，学问极好，也能指导儿子学业。京城局势变幻他看不分明，还是让岱宇跟着自己学学为人处事吧。

几年过去了，那个奇怪的“世外高人”小姑娘每年夏天来住两个月，拿个小木棍在院子里架锅熬药，倒是把他爷俩的身体给治好了。

她也不是妖精，跟着他们去拜佛，一切如常 

林如海也是过来人，那姑娘长得标志，儿子对她也是不同于旁人，知道有些事该安排了，心里也有了底。

如果说林如海没经历过这一生起起伏伏，还妄想攀附京城勋贵，现在也早就断了念想，南京甄家前几天被抄了家，大家无不战战兢兢，自家儿子是要走科举清流的，攀上这样的亲戚还不如娶个小门小户的女儿安全。

在官场历练了一辈子，林如海帮汤汤假造一个身份很简单，他跟岱宇谈了谈，岱宇红了脸点点头，他早就不再把汤汤当做丫鬟，他要娶她。

“那我晚上可以睡你床上了吧？”来过暑假的少女穿着半透明的软烟罗里面是墨绿色的肚兜，胸口层峦叠嶂，明明白白引诱小书生。

“汤汤！”岱宇叹气，她这几年越来越胆大了。

“可是我同学谈恋爱都是要亲嘴儿的，你都不肯主送亲我，”汤汤眨眼，“我们定亲了呀，要比亲嘴儿更进一步才对。”

“你可别学他们，礼崩乐坏。”岱宇有点担心了，“你有没有……”

“没有没有，他们哪儿敢，袍子角都不让他们亲。”她在霍格沃茨可是地位超高，今年开学了就是head girl了，“那我们……”

“等成亲之后！”

“那今晚就成亲吧！”

“胡说什么？！”

“可我就住两个月呀，馋呀！”


End file.
